His Golden Goddess
by sephiroth3343
Summary: Firion wants to tell Lightning how he feels. Can he muster the strength to do so, or will he be forever wandering what could have been?


**Hello! For so long I've been wanting to write a Final Fantasy fc but just never got around to doing it…since University came along and ruined everything! Anyway I started playing Dissidia 012 again and thought I'd use that as my first FF fic! So anyway this is based on the cut scene were Firion wants to ask Lightning for his rose back but Cecil sees it as something else…like all of us I'm sure ;) so anyway enough from me, hope you all enjoy and let me know what you guys think! Thanks a lot! :D **

Firion, Cecil, Tidus and Cloud were all continuing their search for manikins and Chaos's lackeys; they were walking endlessly when they ended up in the Lunar Subterrane when Tidus let out a loud sigh.

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours!" the young man whined. "Can we _please _take a break now?!"

Cecil laughed as he turned around and watched as Tidus slouched his shoulders forward and dragged his feet trying to catch up to the other three, "I guess we do deserve a break. We have been walking for quite some time and we haven't encountered anything strange so I guess we should rest up"

"I agree with Cecil. Tidus, why don't you and Cloud rest up first while Cecil and I stand guard just in case we have unexpected company" said Firion.

"That's fine with me", Cloud nodded in agreement and walked away with Tidus.

Cecil walked in the other direction; he spotted a crater that was high enough to give him a better view of his surroundings as well as keeping an eye out on his sleeping companions. "Ahh!" he exclaimed as he sat down with his legs dangling off the edge of the crater. "Even in the midst of this battle, it sure is nice to enjoy watching the sunset". Cecil noticed Firion's distance gaze and his silence. "Is something the matter Firion?"

Still no answer.

"Firion?!" Cecil shook his friend's shoulder waking him from his gaze.

"Huh?" spoke Firion as he jumped back to his senses.

"What seems to be troubling you?"

Firion didn't know if this was the right time to share his thoughts, he was thinking about _her. _From her eyes, to her slender figure, to how someone as beautiful could be so strong yet so graceful. _ Pull yourself together Firion! This is a battlefield, this isn't a place to be falling in love! _He scolded himself.

"No, it's nothing…"

Cecil saw that distant look in his eyes and smiled, "it's not good to keep things bottled in. Let me lend an ear, and please tell me what's wrong"

Firion let out a sigh and ran this fingers through his head, "Cecil, you are probably the one who I have gotten really close to and who I consider not just an ally but someone who has grown into becoming a close friend of mine, so I feel safe to tell you this and I trust your judgement"

"Don't worry, I could never judge you" Cecil replied sincerely.

Firion couldn't help but smirk at how kind of a person Cecil was, "it's about Lighting"

"Oh…what about her?"

"I…I think…I think I am starting to fall in love with her"

The silence response from Cecil was starting to irritate Firion, but he patiently waited for his response.

"I figured as much" Cecil finally spoke with a chuckle.

"What?" said Firion with a gasp, "What do you mean?"

"At first I had my suspicions but of course I only kept them to myself, I've noticed how you're always watching her on the battlefield, making sure that she is alright and making sure those who are travelling with her make sure that she is safe"

Firion could feel heat rushing to his cheeks, _was I that obvious? _He thought to himself.

"But then after you stormed off that day after you said that you wished to speak with her, my suspicions only grew…until as I've just found out, they are true". Cecil turned to his friend and watched as Firion stared at his shoes and noticed the light shade of red on his cheeks.

"Guess you can read me like a book, huh?" said Firion.

Cecil shook his head and laughed, "No, don't worry I know what it feels like to be in love". Cecil gazed down at the silver band around his wedding finger, thinking about his wife Rosa back home.

"The thing is I can't remember the last time I felt this way. Every time I see her I feel the strongest of butterflies in my stomach, my heart automatically just starts beating faster and I just want to hold her in my arms" said Firion not letting his emotions be shy, "But then…"

"But what?"

Firion let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "What's the point in pursuing it"

Cecil gazed at his friend's look of defeat, "what do you mean?"

"Once all this war business is over we'll have to go back to our own worlds. Light and I come from such different worlds and she'll probably forget about me…"

It hurt Cecil to see Firion like this and placed a friendly arm around his shoulder, "true we won't be able to see each other once all of this is done, but I know that your heart is aching by keeping all of this stuff in. I know it puts you at some ease by telling me all this, but you know that you need to tell her"

"You're right, although these things are always better said than done" Firion chuckled.

Then from the distance they could hear a familiar cheerful voice chattering away telling some sort of a joke. Firion and Cecil turned their attention to where the voice was coming from and saw three figures approach them, both men stood up to get a closer look and as the three came closer they noticed it was the always cheerful Laguna accompanied with Kain and Lightning. Firion felt his whole body freeze up when Lighting had come into view, he gawked as he watched her gracefully walk towards them, it had almost felt as though time had stopped for a moment.

Cecil had a big grin plastered on his face and patted Firion on the back, "Now is your chance" he whispered into his ear. "Laguna! Kain! Light! What a pleasant surprise seeing you three here"

"Where are Cloud and Tidus?" asked Kain looking around.

"Oh we sent them to rest up for a bit, young Tidus was getting tired so we were here standing guard for the time being" Cecil replied to his best friend. "Anyway, I'm glad that you guys came by"

"Oh?" said Laguna.

"And why would that be?" said Kain in his usual monotone voice.

"Well I heard a certain rumour from Bartz and Zidane that you are Squall's father, Laguna" said Cecil trying to cause a distraction.

"How did they?!" exclaimed Laguna trying to figure out how the two troublemakers found out about the father-son duo.

Cecil laughed nervously, "I was also feeling a little nostalgic, so I thought we could chat about old times aye buddy"

Kain just rolled his eyes at the cheerful Paladin.

"So I think we should go wake up the sleeping beauties now. We'll catch up with you two in a bit!" Cecil put his arms around the two men and forcefully shoved them forward so they would start walking without a protest. Cecil gave a quick glance back at Firion and winked at him. Firion smiled and nodded his head as a sign of gratitude and thanks.

Now that he was alone with Light he didn't really know how to approach the situation, he of course didn't want to just blurt out his feelings towards her. Firion watched as Lighting took a seat on the edge of the crater looking out into the distance, the glow of the sunset was now shining on Lighting which only made Firion long for her even more. _She looks like a goddess in the sunlight, my golden goddess…Oh how I wish. _Lighting turned around and saw Firion awkwardly standing a couple of metres away from her, Firion looked back at her and cursed under his breath, _great! Now she thinks I'm a total idiot standing here! What the hell am I doing? _

"Are you all right Firion?" asked Lighting.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Firion replied scratching the back of his head nervously. _Okay so here's the plan, you go up to her and play things cool. You're her friend so don't ruin things and make it awkward for her! _Firion took a deep breath and sat down beside her, Lighting was just enjoying the view while Firion stared at his shoes again- both of them sitting in silence but could both hear the distance chuckles of Cecil and Laguna teasing Tidus. The silence was killing Firion inside, but for the first time ever he felt like he couldn't talk to her, he just didn't know what to say to her. _Think of something Firion, anything for god sake! _

"Even in the midst of this battle, it sure is nice to enjoy watching the sunset" said Firion. He shook his head to himself, _yeah good one Firion- and remember to thank Cecil for that one later. _

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Lighting replied.

_Phew! That was a good start! Now don't mess things up! _Firion turned around and watched the rest of the group, as he watched he saw Cecil look in his direction and gave him the thumbs up. Firion gulped and turned back around.

"Hey Firion can I ask you something?" said Lightning.

"Sure Light, what is it?"

"Well the other day, you said that you wanted to speak to me about something"

Firion cursed to himself again, _ah crap! Now she's probably going to think I'm a fool for running off like a child! _"Oh right. I'm sorry I ran off like that"

Lightning let out a slight chuckle, "it's okay. Did you want to talk about it now?"

Firion felt his heart starting to race, he didn't know if he could muster up the strength to tell her what was really on his mind, so instead he just stared at his feet again and said nothing.

"Oh I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry that was real pushy of me" said Lighting feeling guilty at the way Firion started staring at his boots.

"No, don't be sorry Light!" said Firion with a smile. "Believe me I want to tell you this, but I just don't know how to"

"Oh…" said Lightning with concern.

Firion took another deep breath, _okay here it goes! It's now or never Firion-just do it! _"Light, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time. I just didn't have the courage to do so…but here it goes…", Lighting watched Firion waiting for his words as he took in another deep breath.

"Light, I like you…I like you a lot"

Firion watched as Lighting's eyes widened in shock, he watched as she opened her mouth a bit, but unaware to the fact that she might be gasping or she wanted to say something he cut her off.

"I think I've been falling for you since we got here, and for the longest time I thought it was just a phase or just our friendship had such a strong connection. But now I realise it is more than all that, I am in love with you Light. And for the longest time I've been trying so hard to find the way to tell you how I feel and I know what you're going to say- that we cannot pursue a relationship because we are from different worlds and that we will forget about each other. But I don't want to forget about you, I could never forget about you Light. I love you so much"

Firion couldn't believe that he had said everything that he had kept bottled up inside his heart for so long, and even though Lightning would reject him, he was still happy that he got the chance to tell her how he felt. As he waited for Lightning to respond, he once again darted his eyes back to his feet.

"I could never forget about you too Firion" said Lightning softly.

Firion suddenly felt a strong sense of heat rush to his ears, "what?"

"I could never forget about you either, and I don't want too. The other day when Cecil was teasing you about what you wanted to talk to me about, a big part of me was hoping that you wanted to talk to me about how you felt", Lightning could feel her cheeks go pink, "and I'm glad you did because I love you too"

Firion was at a loss for words, _did she really just say that? She loves me too? _"I- I don't know what to say!"

Lightning let out a chuckle, "then don't say anything"

"What?"

"Just kiss me!"

Firion smiled and leaned in and softly placed his lips to hers. Both could feel the strongest of butterflies doing flips in their stomachs. Firion placed his arms around Lightning's slender waist, closing the gap between them, neither one of them wanted the kiss to end but slowly the two parted away from each other. Firion gazed at Lightning and pulled a strand of hair away from her face, "I love you so much Light"

"I love you too Firion" replied Lightning as she rested her head against his shoulder. Firion wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead and the two watched the sun set together.


End file.
